Julius or Alice?
by sandry12
Summary: Warning! This is a BoyxBoy fan-fiction based on Alice in the country of hearts manga. The story revolves around Julius and Blood Dupre when things take a smuty turn! Viewer's discretion is advised! High yaoi,smut,hardcore, sexual content! You have been warned! Please enjoy!


**Julius or Alice?**

Another typical day in the country of Clover. The Hatter Mansion was still since Blood was away on a trip towards the Amusement Park to tease Gowland some more. The past week has been lonesome , the time unchanged, the scorching sun never as harsh. The queen had refused to see the Hatter and neither parties had appeared at the mansion's threshold. To put it simply Blood was very bored. Blood was passing through the gloomy forest full of lustful whispers coming from the doors. Suddenly the dirt started to pulse, to vibrate, the mossy trees to crack and the world to move. Blood's vision started to blur, losing all focus.

When he woke up he found himself in the neutral zone...none other than the clock tower.

"Ah...seems we moved back in the country of hearts...well, it would seem rude to pass by and not greet our beloved Alice."

The hatter has long since his eyes on the strange outsider, whishing to monopolize her, always pressing her to move out of that dammed clock tower into his chambers at the mansion. He opened the ornate , heavy doors engraved with ticking or broken clocks...the never changing theme of the tower. He slowly walked up the creaking stairs into Julius' working chambers, where Alice was always engrossed. Truth be told, it always annoyed Blood the way Alice treated Julius, of the closing gap between them.

"Ah...busy as always clock master I see..."said Blood in his usually cold tone reserved for the tower owner.

"My...Blood Duper...what an...unexpected visit" said Julius in a sharp tone. If there was someone he wished not to see at that moment, it would've been the infamous, brutal mafia head.

"Mind me not...I'm here for the young miss Alice"

"Unfortunately she's out. I've sent her to mind a task for me"

"That's even better...listen clock maker...tell Alice she has long since delayed her departure and that she's always welcome at the hatter's."

"Forgive my rudeness Duper but the last place Alice should approach is anywhere near your company" said Julius smirking. Things could be so much easier if the hatter would just leave. He long since delayed HIS departure.

"Why JULIUS...one might say you're dirtying the mafia's name with that tone of voice...but that's just a misunderstanding...right Julius? said the hatter, the warning clear in his tone.

"Why Julius...why are hesitating?" asked Blood, his eyes full of malice while approaching the hated clock maker, his cane hitting the just repaired clocks, making them fall to the ground.

"My...sorry Julius...my bad...my cane might've slipped...sorry" said Blood, not hiding the sarcasm anymore. He loved inflicting pain on Julius more than anything. Everything would be so much better if Julius' role never existed. Not that it was possible.

Julius started cleaning the broken shreds. He leaned and tried to salvage as many parts as possible. He knew it was a bad idea to leave his back exposed to that savage mafia head .He took his gun out just in case.

"Hey Julius ...you have pretty, long, dark hair...Just like a girl...from behind you actually look like a frail hime-sama you know?" whispered the hatter in Julius' ear while slowly combing his hands through the clock master's hair.

Julius immediately swung his back to face the hatter while trying to struck Blood's face with his Glock. The hatter, as always, blocked the move with his cane.

"My, my...you actually wish to challenge me, Julius? You, who never fights? You, who has a body fit for repairing what we damage? Don't joke with me clock master... for my patience it's at the limit... and I might just hit you back..." said the hatter slowly, eager to strike his pray. If he could just break the tower owner's composure , if he could damage that dignity, that soul. The grin was starting to spread on Duper's face, when Julius pushed the gun's trigger.

Bullets were fired through-out the room, but as always Blood had the upper hand. Considering Julius' fighting experience it was easy to push him down and grab both his wrists in one hand and securing his neck with the cane held in the other.

"You know Julius...you're actually cute up-close... I always thought that beating up your pretty face wouldn't break you...but then it hit me... what you care for is that pretty pride of yours and that sense of control...what if I took those from you?

"What are you..." tried Julius to say as the hatter pushed his handkerchief down Julius' mouth. He opened Julius' desk and found a bag of clock chains .

"Now...shall we play?" asked Blood in a low, lustful voice, while holding up the chain.

"What are you doing ?No...stop..." tried to protest Julius while fighting off the hatter. After binding Julius' hands to his ankles, the hatter started to unbutton Julius' frock, slowly, one button at a time, letting the reality and the fear sink in the clock maker.

"Stop...stop it!"

"When you scream so innocently, Julius...you really look like a scared hime-sama..."said Blood greedily

He started teasing Julius' nipples, just to see Julius' reaction.

"Uh...ah...s-stop it...please..."

"Why? You're so much fun to tease..." said Blood while licking his upper lip. He touched Julius' nipple with his lips, and then his tongue... slowly sucking on the plump tip. He started fondling the other one with his hand.

"Ugh...Ah... n-no..."

"Why... how could I stop when your nipples are so erect... you seem to really enjoy it... why deny it..." teased Duper in a husky voice.

"N-not... tru... not true...ugh..."

"You have such an sensitive body...so greedy for more..." said Blood while slowly sliding his tongue down...his hands rapidly taking the clock maker's pants down.

"Stop...what are you...ah ..ugh.."

"I'll make sure you never forget the humiliation of cuming from a man...of cuming from me..." whispered the hatter as his hands started stroking Julius gently, then faster and faster.

"Ah...ah...n-no...w..why"

"Why Julius...you keep saying no but look how hard you're already..."

The chains dragged as the clock maker tried to fight off Duper.

"If you have so much energy...why not use it to make sex Julius?.." asked Blood in his never ending sardonic tone ,smirking . He started to suck him at the tip, slowly nudging it with his tongue, gently licking the very end, then engulfing the whole thing deeper and deeper.

"Ah...ah...wher-...where...are you touching...me...s..t...op...? " asked Julius alarmed as he climaxed. He huffed as he felt the cum dripping. How could he feel like that from having Blood Duper touch him... having that obnoxious mafia head touch him forcibly...why did he feel like that? Never was his pride hurt like that. And the look of superiority carved on the hatter as he touched him made Julius feel sick.

"Now aren't you a slut Julius? Look how much you came just from having me suck you...you keep saying no but your body wants so much more..." said the hatter deep, teasingly. Even though he came to break the moral and annoying clock maker he actually started to enjoy himself. Somehow Julius' disturbed yet red face seemed kind of sexy. He didn't plan on going all the way...just scare him but now he wanted to, he wanted to so much more to him...without understanding why.

He turned Julius over and started fingering him with one finger.

"No...please...it...it hurts! hurts!...hu...rt...s" tried to shout the tower owner in a slow, whispering voice from exhaustion.

"I don't know why but I actually like your pained expression... so much cuter than your annoyed look you always give me... don't worry...you'll get used to it... eventually." said the sadist hatter as he added yet another finger.

"Look how wet you're down here...your hole is begging me to enter you...you have such a slutty body Julius...why deny it?"

"No...more...please...hurts..." tried to say the clock maker as the hatter added the last finger.

"Ugh...ugh..."

"Why Julius...if you could just see... your hole swallowed 3 fingers...why aren't you greedy? At first you may not feel the pleasure but I'll make you feel really good, really soon" said Blood in a sexy, low voice as he took his fingers out, white liquid spilling out of Julius' hole.

"Now...isn't that a lovely sight...let's make it even lovelier... let's have even more fun..." said the hatter while he pushed a chain down Julius' lips. Blood picked up the handkerchief that fell from the clock maker's mouth and blindfolded him.

"Now that you can't see...you just have to guess what's happening" said Duper in cheerful voice as he pushed himself down Julius' hole.

"Ah...ah..a...h...u...rt..s." Julius could feel something hot throbbing inside him

"You little slut...look at you...you swallowed me hole...right up to the hilt!" announced Blood, feeling good from breaking Julius' composure. He started rubbing Julius up front.

"Ah...ah...ah...I I'm cuming..." said Julius

"Why...you can't cum before me...you have to wait..." said the mafia head as the tied Julius' hilt. He continued to thrust until he felt content.

"You want to cum Julius? it must hurt keeping it all in... cone and say it..."

"Ah...yes..."

"What yes? what do you want?.."

"I...I...want to cum...please"

"Then...you'll have to beg for it...show me how low you submerged once prideful clock maker...say.. please let me come master...come on... or I'll just leave you like this..."

"n...no...ah...ah...please...please let me cum master..."

"very well...good boy..."said Blood as he untied Julius' shaft.

The hatter draped a cover over the clock maker's exhausted body. " I see "negotiations" went smoothly up until now...I might drop by again quite often, until you reconsider my offer regarding Alice. Well then...we shall see for how long you can resist before loosing to me..." said the confidant mafia head teasingly as he left the room.

Julius had a blank look, unable to fully comprehend what happened, shedding one tear in comfort before collapsing.

As for Blood...he didn't feel so refreshed in a long time... he might come to love these "negotiations" after all.

Just who was more interesting?

**Julius or Alice?**


End file.
